halte
by amakucha-me
Summary: Sakura jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sauke di tempat itu. Sakura menangis untuk Sasuke di tempat itu. bad summary, Read and Review please!


**Manga and chara Naruto is masashi kishimoto's**

**Kalo Fanfic ini punya me~**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**HALTE**

**Sakura's Pov**

Semua hal di dunia ini pasti butuh proses. Perlahan namun pasti. Begitu juga saat merasakan jatuh cinta. Di mulai dengan perkenalan, pendekatan, berdebar-debar dan akhirnya timbul rasa suka. Makin lancar proses nya, maka akan ada hasil yang makin bagus juga. Ya, seharus nya memang begitu, tapi itu tak berlaku padaku untuk saat ini. Tanpa melalui proses yang panjang dan lama. Walau begitu aku sama sekali tak merasakan keraguan pada perasaan ini.

Tidak ada bimbang , aku langsung suka padanya sejak pandangan yang pertama di hari itu. Perasaan ini bukan main-main. Karena sejak pertama kali bertemu pada hari itu, walau belum tahu siapa dirinya, tapi hati ku yang jauh berada di dalam diriku untuk pertama kalinya langsung tertambat padanya di pandangan kami yang pertama.

Semuanya berawal pada hari itu. Aku bersandar pada tiang besi di halte. Polusi kendaraan yang menari-nari di bawah terik matahari membuat mataku sakit. Kulitku yang jadi lengket karena keringat makin membuat gerah. Aku tak tahan. Mungkin kalau tubuh ku sedang sehat, ini tak akan terlalu jadi masalah. Tapi nyatanya aku sedang sakit. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat di rumah. Namun tak ada satupun bus jurusan kearah rumah ku yang melintas.

"uh, nyebelin.." gerutuku.

Saat sedang sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan kipasku. Tiba-tiba mataku terfokus pada seseorang yang ada di hadapanku. Cowok berseragam Smp yang sama seperti ku. Memakai jaket warna biru donker dan tangannya masuk dalam kantong celana. Rambut raven yang senada dengan warna jaket nya tertiup angin membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu segar.

Dari kejauhan tubuh cowok itu terlihat mungil, namun siapa sangka ternyata tubuh nya lebih tinggi dari pada ku. Matanya yang bagikan sepasang onyx memandang lurus ke depan, walau begitu kokoh namun mata itu terlihat sedih.

Cowok itu duduk di bangku keramik halte yang berlapis debu tipis. Perlahan ia mengusap keringat yang bergulir di kening dan pipinya. Aku terpanah. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menikmati pemandangan ini. Dan sepertinya cowok itu juga tak tahu kalau dari tadi aku sedang mempelototi sosoknya.

Jantung ku berdetak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat. Begitu melihat nya, pipiku yang hangat terasa merona. Entah perasaan apa ini ? mungkin ini karena aku sedang tidak enak badan. Suhu tubuhku detak jantungku, dan perasaan ini pasti akan kembali normal seperti semula. Pikir ku saat itu.

Namun, ternyata aku salah besar. Esok nya aku merasa badan ku memang menjadi lebih baik. Aku sudah sembuh setelah istirahat seharian. Suhu tubuhku menurun, detak jantung ku berpacu seperti biasa, perasaan ku pun kembali jadi biasa saja. Tapi ada yang aneh pada diriku. Bayangan wajah cowok itu tak mau hilang dari benakku. Aku baru sekali bertemu dengannya, bahkan aku belum mengetahui namanya. Baru melihat nya sekali saja, tapi aku terus-terusan kepikiran tentang nya.

walau mencoba mengalihkan pikiran, tapi dirinya tak hilang juga dari otakku. Rasanya aku ingin bertemu lagi, kalau bisa aku ingin ngobrol dengan nya. Perasaanku jadi tak karuan begini. Bingung, senang, kesal. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Saat menyadari nya, perasaan hangat dan manis menjalar di hatiku.

"loh, Sakura mau naik bus lagi?" Ino memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"kenapa?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengernyitkan kening nya.

"nggak apa-apa kok. Maaf ya" jawabku seadanya sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan mereka. Dua sobatku itu saling bertatapan karena heran.

"kamu udah sembuh kan?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"ada sesuatu? Padahal hari ini kitakan mau mampir ketempat karaoke." Tenten bertingkah persis seperti Ino.

"maaf banget, tapi hari ini ada hal penting yang mau di omongin sama mama. Jadi aku harus pulang cepet." Aku beralasan.

setelah pamit aku buru-buru berlari ke arah halte meninggalkan mereka. Aku bohong , aku tidak di suruh pulang cepat oleh mama hari ini, bahkan mama masih berkerja di kantor sekarang. Aku juga tak tahu jelas kenapa aku menolak ajakan mereka untuk bersenang-senang di tempat karaoke favorit ku.

Ini semua pasti karena cowok itu. Dari tadi malam aku begitu penasaran padanya. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya walau sebentar. Mungkin itu akan membuat ku jauh lebih bahagia dari pada apapun, kalau memang benar aku mencintainya.

Aku menyenderkan punggungku di tiang besi halte yang hangat. Percis seperti kemarin. Keadaan yang panas, gerah, berisik, bau. Huh, malas rasanya berada di sini, tapi aku bertahan. Aku bersabar sambil berharap semoga cowok itu datang juga hari ini. Satu, dua, tiga bus yang ku naiki berlalu begitu saja. Aku masih bisa menunggu. Mungkin dia akan datang.

Deg… deg… deg…

oh, inikan sama seperti kemarin. Suhu tubuhku, detak jantungku, debaran ini. Cowok itu! Akhirnya dia datang juga. Gaya nya pun tak berubah, tetap keren. Cowok itu berjalan makin dekat ke arah ku. Selangkah, dua langkah, dan akhirnya dia berada tepat di hadapanku. Aku memegang dadaku memastikan jantungku tidak copot dari tempatnya. Aku tak kuat, rasanya ingin ku teriak memanggilnya.

"ehm … ehm…" tanpa sadar aku menarik baju seragam nya yang menyembul dari pinggang jaket.

"apa?" cowok itu menatapku tajam, tatapan yang sangat menusuk itu membuatku tercengang. Otakku berpikir keras. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"hmmm… kamu anak SMP mana?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari bibirku. Apa ucapan seperti itu cocok untuk di ucap kan di pembicaraan pertama? Aku meremas tanganku untuk menahan gemetar.

"apa urusan mu, hn?" ucap cowok itu dingin sekali.

"hmm … itu… makasih sudah datang !" kataku takut. Cowok itu memandangku heran. Dia pasti tak paham dengan ucapan ku. Wajar sih …

"apa sih maksud mu? Kalau nggak penting, mending aku pergi aja." Cowok itu berkata dengan nada tinggi. Sebal rasanya di perlakukan begitu. Tapi, aku ini tipe orang yang tak bisa marah pada orang yang aku sukai.

"Aku haruno sakura. kau juga sering nunggu bis di sini ya ? oh, iya. Nama mu siapa?" ucapan dan pertanyaan bodoh terus keluar dari mulut ku. Kalau bersikap begini pasti kelihatannya aku ini cewek yang ngotot atau cewek agresif kan ?

"Uchiha Sasuke. Apa aku sudah boleh pergi sekarang?" kata nya sambil lalu. Aku menatap punggung nya dari belakang. Yang barusan itu adalah percakapan ku dengan nya yang pertama. Uchiha sasuke… aku jadi yakin kalau dia memang benar-benar cowok yang pantas untuk ku sukai.

"cowok yang mana Sakura?"

"hmm .. mungkin dia belom dateng…"

"aduh, jangan-jangan hari ini dia nggak dateng?"

"tunggu aja!" hah. Aku mulai lelah meladeni pertanyaan Ino dan Tenten yang hampir semua nya berisi keluhan.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan sang Uchiha. Sejak hari itu aku tak pernah pulang bareng dengan Berjalan kaki lagi bersama Ino dan Tenten. Aku yang kehabisan akal untuk berbohong, akhirnya mengaku pada mereka. Awal nya mereka cukup terkejut saat mendengar cerita langsung dari ku. Dan akhirnya kekhawatiranku pun terjadi. Ino dan Tenten ngotot mengikutiku ke Halte untuk melihat sosok cowok yang telah merebut perhatianku pada pandangan pertama.

Suah cukup lama kami menunggu, kalau jalan kaki dari tadi kami pasti sudah sampai rumah masing-masing. Aku memandangi Ino dan Tenten, keduanya sudah terlihat letih. Aku jadi geli melihat mereka yang begitu ngotot. Aku menyenderkan punggungku di tiang besi. Tempat ini adalah tempat keberuntungan ku. Aku yakin sebentar lagi rangga pasti akan datang.

"Dasar anak kampung! Kau nggak kapok juga ya?"

"menjijikan, mati aja sana! Huuu …"

"sadar dong! Sadar kamu itu siapa?"

Dari sebrang sana terjadi kehebohan yang tak terduga. Spontan saja kami yang ada di halte langsung menoleh. Semua orang berdesah sambil mengelus dada pasrah, dan sebagian menggigit bibir kesal. Di hadapan orang ramai, seorang cowok berambut raven dan bermata onyx dengan seragamnya yang kotor di pukuli oleh gerombolan anak berseragam sama. Melihat kejadian itu semua orang mendumel, begitupun Ino dan Tenten.

"ih, mereka ngapain sih? Nggak mikr banget?!" kata Tenten emosi.

"kok anak itu di pukulin? Kan kasian." Kata Ino simpatik.

Sikap orang-orang lain di sekitarpun tak jauh sama dengan Ino dan Tenten. Ada yang merasa Simpatik, dan ada yang emosi. Namun, aku tak bergeming sama sekali. Ku katupkan bibirku kuat-kuat. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut ku. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh ku serasa lemas.

Aku menahan air mata semampuku. Perlahan kaki ku gemetar. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sasuke di pukul seperti itu? Begitu banyak pertanyaan berputar di otakku. Aku menatapSasuke dengan mata nanar. Aku hanya menatap nya, karena tak bisa melakukan apapun. Oh, perasaan ini begitu menyesakan dan perih. Ingin sekali aku menolongnya, aku ingin memukul orang-orang yang meyakiti Sasuke. Tapi, aku…

"ah, ini bis terakhir! Ayo naik!" teriak Ino sambil menunjuk hidung bus yang baru muncul.

"Ayo, naik!" Tenten menarik lenganku begitu kuat untuk menaiki bus yang berhenti tepat di hadapan kami.

Sekali lagi aku melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Deg! Sekejap tadi Sasuke menoleh pada ku. Mata nya yang sehitam malam seperti ingin menangis. Melihat itu hati ku jadi pilu. Saat emeraldku menjumpai onyxnya, dengan kuat Ino dan Tenten menarik tubuh ku masuk dalam bus yang akan berangkat.

Ah, apa ini? Entah kenapa air mataku berjatuhan, sebelum aku duduk di bangku bus.

"Sakura kenapa?" Tanya Ino lirih. Aku tak menjawab. Ku palingkan pandangan ku ke arah kaca jendela transparan yang tertempel di bagian belakang bus. Dari sini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas semuanya. Keributan tadi sudah usai, karena seorang bapak memarahi gerombolan sial yang memukuli Sasuke. Aku juga dapat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan sempoyongan menuju bangku Halte.

"Sakura kok nangis? kamu terharu ya?" Tenten mengerutkan alis nya yang tipis.

Aku membungkam mulutku lagi. Rasa pedih dan pilu menjalar di tubuhku. Oh, kenapa aku tak bisa menolongnya? Aku menatap ujung sepatuku yang terkena tetesan air mata. Aku ingin ada di samping nya, ingin menopangnya, aku ingin ke sana. Namun, bus akhirnya mulai bergerak hendak meninggalkan Halte. Aku jadi panik sendiri.

"heh, mau kemana?!" pekik seorang kondektur padaku saat aku mencoba berlari kearah pintu.

"woy, Sakura! kau mau apa?" suara Ino histeris.

"Sakura!" Ino dan Tenten memanggilku namun ku abaikan. Ku seka air mata lalu ku pejamkan mata ku.

Gabruk!

Aku terjatuh dari bus. Tubuhku berguling-guling di tanah. Semua orang yang berada di halte dan dalam bus tadi memandag ku heran.

"Sakura!" dari dalam bus yang mulai menjauh, Ino dan Tenten menyerukan namaku. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada mereka sebagai tanda bahwa aku selamat, tapi aku tahu mereka tetap khawatir. Dan lagi …

"huhuhu…" aku mulai menangis lagi. Semua tubuhku terasa sakit, tapi batinku terasa jauh lebih sakit karena tadi aku tak dapat melakukan apapun saat orang yang ku suka menderita. Aku sebal, karena tak bisa menolongnya padahal sangat ingin. Uh… aku meniup luka di dengkul ku, walau hanya lecet tapi rasanya begitu perih.

"Sakura?" seseorang datang mendekat memanggil namaku. Aku memperhatikannya dari kaki, naik ke tangan, lengan, leher, lalu wajahnya. Jantungku berdegup.

"Sasuke-kun! kau nggak apa-apa kan? Ada apa tadi itu? Aku…" pertanyaan ku terhenti saat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah nya. oh, inikah wajah terkejut Uchiha Sasuke?

"astaga! Kau bodoh ya?"Sasuke berteriak keras. Tak pernah ku dengar suara Sasuke sekeras ini dan tiba-tiba wajah nya berubah marah.

"kau pikir hebat apa lompat dari bus? kau ini benar-benar selalu bertingkah seenaknya!" ucap Sasuke lagi, ia sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan bicara padaku. Mungkin kah ia khawatir? Kalau iya, betapa senangnya aku …

"hihi…" tanpa sadar aku jadi geli melihat nya yang jadi serius begitu.

"jangan malah ketawa dong!" Sasuke menuding ku malu-malu. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya yang putih.

"makasih" kataku lantas meraih tangannya. "maaf membuat mu khawatir" kataku lagi sambil menepis debu di rok biru pendek ku.

"siapa yang khawatir!?"bantahnya. dia pasti bohong, aku tahu Karena barusan wajahnya jadi merah. Haha, dia menarik sekali. Membuat perasaan ku makin bergejolak.

"aku! Aku juga tadi khawatir banget denganmu. Makanya aku lompat dari bus!" ucap ku lantang membuat Keturunan Uchiha melongo.

"habisnya aku suka denganmu!" ucapku lirih namun tegas. sesaat mata onyx melotot tak percaya, lalu sikap nya jadi kelabakan. Malu memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…

"Dasar!" Sasuke mengacak-acak helaian pink ku, lalu melingkarkan tanganya di pinggangku.

"ya, rasanya aku juga jadi suka dengan mu" balas Sasuke dengan suara sangat lembut, perlahan mengecup bibirku singkat.

Di peluk olehnya, tubuhku serasa melayang. Cuaca yang panas nan gerah, suara yang bising nan berisik, udara yang bau nan menyesakan. Itu semua seolah tak ku rasakan lagi. Cuaca yang menyegarkan, suara gemeresak daun yan merdu, dan wangi angin yang lembut. Begini lah rasanya saat di peluk orang yang ku suka. Haha… mungkin aku sudah merasa bahwa Halte ini adalah surga yang mempertemukan ku dengan nya.

Ah, akhirnya… ku harap ini bukan mimipi. Seandainya ini hanya mimpi pun, aku tak rela untuk di bangunkan. Karena Uchiha Sasuke menjadi kekasihku sekarang.

Owari

Wha..wha...what?!

Me bikin cerita ini dalam keadaan secepat kilat, idenya kepikiran pas me lagi naik motor terus me ngeliat ada halte terus.. /plak/

Ah, pokoknya mohon di maklumi kalo ada unsur kegajean, abal, typo, atau sebagainya :'3

Makasih bagi yang udah baca fanfic me, engh... review nya boleh?^^


End file.
